Nouille l'un de l'autre
by benebu
Summary: COMPLETE. Pas facile de garder un secret au Terrier. SLASH Charlie Harry. TRADUCTION de la fic de emiime.


_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling._

**Titre original** : Stupid For Each Other.

**Auteur** : emiime

**Couple** : Charlie/Harry

**Note :** Merci à **meish kaos** pour ses suggestions et sa bonne humeur.

La version originale de cette fic est disponible à l'adresse suivante : http // emiime . livejournal . com / 77667 . html

**Traduction** benebu, novembre 2007.

* * *

**Nouille l'un de l'autre.**

Harry se figea, une fourchette d'œufs baveux à mi-chemin de la bouche. Bill n'avait certainement pas dit ce qu'il pensait l'avoir entendu dire… si ?

Bill se pencha en avant dans le silence de la pièce. « Est-ce que tu m'as entendu, Harry ? »

« Je, euh. » Du jaune coula de la fourchette de Harry dans son assiette, et son regard le suivit. Il valait mieux qu'il regarde son petit-déjeuner que Bill, ça c'était sûr. Bill, qui se penchait par dessus la table dans une attitude de prédateur, dont les yeux, Harry le savait, étaient fixés sur lui, et dont la voix ne permettait pas d'ignorer qu'il affichait un large sourire.

« Je suis sérieux, tu sais. Si jamais tu es d'humeur pour un petit coup rapide, tu n'as qu'à venir me voir, Harry. Il suffit de me le dire. Maintenant que tu es majeur, je n'ai pas de scrupules à te le proposer. » Bill se leva de table, emportant avec lui son assiette et son verre jusqu'à l'évier. Harry risqua un regard vers le grand rouquin, et le regretta immédiatement parce que Bill lui fit un _clin d'œil_.

Harry enfonça la fourchette d'œufs qui refroidissaient à vitesse grand v dans sa bouche, et déglutit, avant de regarder Bill à nouveau et de lui dire rapidement, « Je ne crois pas, Bill, si ça ne te fait rien, je veux dire, euh, le prends pas mal, mais c'est juste que je ne suis pas… Tu es… Je suis… Euh. Désolé. »

« Pas de problème, petit, » répondit affectueusement Bill, ébouriffant les cheveux de Harry au passage. Harry se renfrogna un peu, à la fois à cause du surnom et du geste, et donna un bon coup de fourchette dans la saucisse solitaire qui restait dans son assiette.

« Si tu changes d'avis, fais-le moi savoir, » lança Bill depuis la porte. « Ça ne t'engage à rien, tu sais. Tu n'as pas à craindre que ça mette de la… _raideur_ dans nos rapports. » Bill sourit, de toute évidence ravi de son jeu de mots, et s'éloigna.

Après quelques instants de silence durant lesquels Harry ne fit pas grand chose d'autre que de battre rapidement des paupières, avant de renverser sa fourchette d'œufs suivante sur lui, Charlie entra dans la cuisine, bâillant et grattant son ventre parsemé de taches de rousseurs – et libre de tout vêtement.

Il jeta un œil autour de lui avant de déposer un baiser furtif sur les cheveux ébouriffés de Harry.

« Bonjour, » salua-t-il en souriant. « Bien dormi ? »

« J'aurais mieux dormi si tu avais été là, » grommela Harry, essuyant avec insistance son tee-shirt taché avec sa serviette.

« Moi aussi, » avoua Charlie. « La nuit, tu me manques. »

« Toi aussi. »

« Toujours pas prêt à leur dire ? »

Harry y réfléchit pendant un moment, bien qu'il connaisse déjà sa réponse. Il n'était pas prêt à ce que le reste de la famille Weasley sache pour lui et Charlie. Il n'aurait pas su dire exactement _pourquoi_ – il savait tout simplement qu'il n'était pas prêt. Il aimait le discret arrangement que lui et Charlie partageaient. C'était _à eux_ – et dans la famille Weasley, il y avait si peu de choses qui soient personnelles, si peu de choses qui ne soient qu'à vous. Harry n'était pas prêt.

« Non, » répondit-il, sans regarder Charlie.

« Comme tu veux. »

Il y eut un silence confortable, puis Harry prit une profonde inspiration. « Charlie, Bill vient de sortir, et… »

« Est-ce qu'il est déjà parti ? Merde. Je voulais lui parler du match des Canons, il a dit qu'il pourrait avoir des billets par son travail. » Charlie s'assit près de Harry et lui prit le poignet, mais le relâcha immédiatement et se leva, s'éloignant de la table en entendant une cavalcade résonner dans les escaliers.

Fred et George entrèrent en trombe dans la pièce, aussi abominablement en forme qu'ils l'étaient toujours dès le matin.

« Harry ! » s'écria George, comme si les jumeaux étaient de retour d'un an au fin fond de l'Afrique, et pas seulement d'une nuit dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient toujours quand ils étaient à la maison. Fred et George se posèrent chacun d'un côté de Harry, jacassant à toute allure au sujet d'une nouvelle crème qu'ils avaient inventée, pour laquelle ils avaient besoin de cobayes, et ça faisait des…

« …mois et _des mois_, vraiment, Harry, et tu es le type idéal pour ce boulot. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Harry n'écoutait qu'à moitié les jumeaux, occupé qu'il était à regarder Charlie aller et venir devant la cuisinière, ajouter du lait à la tasse de thé qu'il venait de se préparer, et la humer profondément. Il jeta un œil à Harry et aux jumeaux, sourit, et se retourna ensuite vers le placard, selon toute vraisemblance à la recherche de son petit-déjeuner.

« Bien sûr, » répondit distraitement Harry alors que Charlie se retournait, affichant ce dos large et musclé que Harry connaissait si bien, pour l'avoir cartographié tant de fois de ses mains et de ses lèvres.

« Génial ! » s'exclama Fred, posant une large main sur la cuisse de Harry, un peu trop haut pour son confort. Harry se tortilla sur sa chaise, et déglutit. La main de George atterrit sur son autre cuisse, plus près encore de son entrejambe que celle de Fred ne l'était. Harry lança un regard désespéré vers Charlie, et se tortilla une fois encore sur sa chaise, mais Charlie était en train de fouiller tout au fond du placard, et il ne lui fut d'absolument aucune aide.

« Qu'est-ce que… euh, » Harry déglutit encore un bon coup, alors que Fred et George se serraient plus près de lui encore. « Qu'est-ce que je viens d'accepter de faire, au juste ? »

« Tu verras, » le taquina George, avec un clin d'œil qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui que Bill lui avait adressé seulement quelques minutes auparavant.

« Contente-toi de venir dans notre chambre après le dîner, » dit Fred d'une voix sourde, bien trop près de son oreille, ses doigts courant plus haut encore sur la cuisse de Harry. Chacun des jumeaux lui donna une dernière pression sur la cuisse, et ils disparurent ensuite aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient entrés, laissant Harry avec une demi-érection fâcheuse, un regard perdu dans le vide, une incompréhension totale au sujet de ce qui venait de se passer au juste, et un petit-déjeuner incontestablement froid.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que tout ça ? » s'enquit Charlie, revenant tranquillement vers la table. Il avait apparemment trouvé une des dégoûtantes barres de granola moldues de son père au fond du placard, et semblait curieusement s'en régaler. En temps ordinaire, Harry aurait fait une grimace en voyant l'idée que se faisait Charlie d'un repas, mais ce n'était pas le moment de faire des grimaces. Par contre, c'était peut-être le moment de commencer à paniquer légèrement. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les matins qu'on se faisait harceler par trois Weasley avant même d'avoir fini son petit-déjeuner.

« Je… Charlie, tes frères – Fred et George, et Bill aussi, je crois qu'ils… »

Mais il fut interrompu une fois encore par l'entrée d'un Weasley dans la cuisine. Harry soupira un peu, se demandant lequel des frères de Charlie allait commencer à le draguer – ou à le_toucher_ – cette fois-ci.

Mais, Dieu merci, c'était Madame Weasley. Au moins il y avait – du moins, Harry l'espérait – très peu de chances qu'_elle_ vienne lui faire du gringue.

Elle déposa une pile de sous-vêtements propres de Harry près de son assiette, et ébouriffa les cheveux de Harry dans un geste assez similaire à celui que Bill avait eu plus tôt (mais, Harry l'espérait, dans un but totalement différent) avant de trottiner jusqu'à Charlie pour examiner son petit-déjeuner.

« C'est loin d'être un repas digne de ce nom, jeune homme, » le réprimanda-t-elle. « Je ne sais pas à_quel_ genre de choses tu es habitué quand tu es dans ta_propre_ maison, » (Harry rougit, sachant très précisément le genre de petit-déjeuner que Charlie prenait quand il était chez lui, mais vraiment, il n'avait pas besoin de penser aux fois où il se réveillait avec la silhouette nue de Charlie pressée contre lui à ce moment précis…) « mais dans _cette_ maison, tu mangeras _correctement_. Des œufs et des saucisses, je dirais, et des toasts, et il y a une boîte de tomates, tu pourrais les passer à la poêle, et est-ce que tu as bu ton thé, au moins ? »

Charlie rit gentiment et attira sa mère contre lui pour la serrer bien fort. « Maman, je suis un grand garçon. Je peux m'occuper de moi. »

Madame Weasley gratifia Charlie d'une petite tape sur le biceps, et il la relâcha, souriant toujours. « Pas _ici_, Charlie Weasley. Tant que tu es sous le toit de ta mère, tu obéiras aux règles de ta mère. Et ces règles incluent un petit-déjeuner _équilibré_. » Elle trottina vers la cuisinière, et Attira des boîtes de conserve et des poêles et toutes sortes d'instruments de cuisine, pour commencer à préparer le petit-déjeuner de Charlie.

« Maman, sérieusement… _maman !_ Je peux… Je vais le faire. » Madame Weasley regarda Charlie d'un air soupçonneux, un de ses fins sourcils levés, mais quelque chose dans l'attitude de Charlie dut la convaincre qu'il n'allait pas mettre le feu à la cuisine, ou potentiellement au Terrier tout entier, et qu'il parviendrait selon toute probabilité à faire la vaisselle après coup. Avec réticence, elle lui laissa les commandes du fourneau, ramassant son panier de linge, et ne claquant que légèrement de la langue en sortant de la cuisine pour continuer sa tournée de distribution de linge propre.

L'odeur de tomates grillées et de saucisses remplit bientôt la petite cuisine, délicieuse et suffisamment puissante pour réveiller les morts.

Ce qui apparemment incluait Ron.

Le plus jeune des frères Weasley tituba au petit bonheur la chance dans la cuisine. Ses robes chiffonnées étaient ouvertes sur son vieux tee-shirt, et ses jambes pâles dépassaient d'un caleçon d'un orange violent. Il s'affala devant la table, eut un énorme bâillement, se gratta sous un bras, derrière une oreille, et (vraisemblablement, à en juger par le sourire soulagé qu'il afficha, et la direction que prit sa main vers le dessous de la table) au niveau de l'entrejambe avant de finalement remarquer qu'il y avait, en fait, d'autres occupants que lui dans la cuisine.

« Oh. Salut, Harry, » marmonna Ron, frottant ses yeux lourds de sommeil, « salut, Charlie. »

Harry salua Ron d'un signe de tête pour le moins méfiant. Quoiqu'il doute sincèrement que Ron suive la route de Fred-et-George (et Bill), la matinée avait déjà été bien assez bizarre, et il ne tenait pas à courir de risques.

Mais le temps que Ron et Charlie aient avalé la moitié de leur petit-déjeuner, Ron s'était réveillé un peu, et n'avait pas eu pour Harry le moindre battement de cils aguicheur. Harry déduisit donc qu'il ne risquait rien, que les coïncidences précédentes n'avaient rien été d'autre que ça, des coïncidences, et qu'il pouvait maintenant reprendre le cours normal de sa journée.

Un cours normal qu'il reprit exactement jusqu'à la salle de bains avant que les faits ne lui donnent tort.

Harry se brossait les dents, et étudiait son reflet dans le miroir, se demandant s'il y avait la moindre chance que Madame Weasley puisse avoir mis le doigt sur quelque chose avec ses remarques constantes sur le fait qu'il avait sérieusement besoin d'une bonne coupe de cheveux, quand un son lui parvint depuis la porte. Ron était là, se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre.

« Je te dérange pas, Harry ? »

Harry leva un sourcil et fit signe que non. Ron n'était pas du genre à venir interrompre un type en train de se brosser les dents et potentiellement de réfléchir à des sujets sérieux, à moins que lui-même n'ait besoin de parler d'un sujet sérieux. Il se passait quelque chose.

Harry cracha dans le lavabo, et attaqua le brossage de ses molaires. « Qu'est-che qu'y ch'pache, Ron, » parvint-il à articuler autour de sa brosse à dents.

« Je. Tu, euh. Je peux fermer la porte ? »

Harry hocha de nouveau la tête. Il se passait _incontestablement_ quelque chose.

Et au moment où la porte fut fermée, Harry découvrit ce que c'était.

Ron vint se presser contre lui, essayant de poser sa bouche près de la sienne, qui, bien malheureusement pour ce que Ron avait en tête, était plutôt largement occupée par une brosse à dents, et une bonne dose de mousse parfum menthe poivrée.

« _Ron_ ! Je me broche les _dents_ ! » Harry fit un bond en arrière, et le regretta immédiatement, vu qu'il se cogna la tête un bon coup dans le miroir de la salle de bains.

« Attention à la tête, chéri, » lui conseilla gentiment le miroir.

Harry grimaça autour de sa brosse à dents, et se frotta l'arrière de la tête, mais il ne pouvait pas avancer à nouveau, parce qu'il était coincé entre le lavabo et la bouche soudain énorme et menaçante de Ron, qui, tout comme le reste de Ron, avançait une fois de plus en direction de Harry.

Harry se glissa hors de portée – c'était un avantage qu'il découvrait au fait d'être plus petit que Ron, il pouvait lui échapper dans des situations telles que celle-ci – et alla se placer entre les toilettes et la porte, prêt à prendre ses jambes à son cou si jamais Ron tentait une nouvelle approche.

Mais Ron n'en fit rien. Il fixait Harry, l'air déterminé et les joues rouges, mais il ne bougeait pas. Il saisit le bord du lavabo de ses longs doigts à en faire blanchir ses articulations, comme s'il cherchait à s'ancrer là.

Ils parlèrent en même temps.

« Mais qu'est-che que… »

« Harry, je suis… »

« Va-j-y »

« Non, c'est seulement… »

« Laiche-moi cracher. »

Ron acquiesça, et s'écarta un peu, et Harry vint cracher dans le lavabo, et se rincer la bouche, avant de se retourner vers Ron, brandissant sa brosse à dents comme s'il s'agissait de sa baguette.

« Franchement, Ron, qu'est-ce qui se passe, putain… »

Mais de grands coups frappés à la porte de la salle de bains, et accompagnés de la voix de Ginny qui demandait bordel quand est-ce qu'ils comptaient sortir de la salle de bains, parce qu' « il y a _des gens_ qui ont des choses plus importantes à faire aujourd'hui que de se pavaner dans la salle de bains, espèce de filles que vous êtes. »

Harry et Ron levèrent les yeux au ciel, et Harry ouvrit la porte. Ce fut au tour de Ginny, alors, de lever les yeux au ciel, et elle le fit en passant devant eux, les ignorant totalement pour leur claquer la porte plutôt plus fort que franchement nécessaire en pleine figure.

Harry eut un reniflement amusé. Enfin, il préférait être ignoré que harcelé, en tout cas.

Il se retourna pour terminer sa discussion avec Ron, mais Ron n'était nulle part en vue. Un bruit de pas au dessus de la tête de Harry lui indiqua que Ron avait pris la poudre d'escampette vers sa chambre sous les toits, probablement pour s'y cacher jusqu'à ce que son embarras se dissipe.

« Ça me va tout à fait comme ça, » marmonna Harry à mi-voix. « Quel espèce d'idiot. A quoi est-ce qu'il croit être en train de jouer, d'abord ? » Il continua à marmonner tout seul jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au jardin, où il se laissa tomber sur un banc couvert de vigne vierge et arracha une poignée d'herbe, déchiquetant les brins de verdure tout en ruminant.

Il resta dehors dans le jardin pendant la plus grande partie de ce qui restait de la matinée, et il était étendu dans l'herbe, appréciant le soleil sur son visage, quand une ombre tomba sur lui. Harry rouvrit les paupières et leva les yeux. Une haute silhouette, mince, était penchée au dessus de lui, bras croisés, les robes se balançant lentement dans la brise paresseuse.

« Bonjour, Harry. »

Harry grogna doucement.

« Désolé de te réveiller, » s'excusa Percy alors que Harry s'asseyait, « ou est-ce que tu te reposais simplement ? Peu importe, » reprit-il, sans attendre de réponse, « je suis venu pour te donner quelque chose. Tu veux bien te lever s'il te plaît ? »

Harry obéit, bien qu'il ne sache pas réellement pourquoi il le faisait. Percy s'approcha, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, et jamais auparavant Harry n'avait réalisé combien Percy était grand, plus grand que Ron, même. Et Harry se rendit compte trop tard que la _raison_ pour laquelle il se rendait compte de la taille de Percy, c'était parce que Percy était _carrément_ trop près de lui, et il ne parvint qu'à faire un demi-pas en arrière avant que Percy n'attrape Harry par ses frêles épaules pour l'embrasser.

Les mains de Percy courraient dans le dos de Harry, bien que Harry presse les mains contre le torse de Percy, et la langue de Percy s'attaquait à la bouche de Harry et Harry, qui l'avait instinctivement ouverte quand les lèvres de Percy avaient rencontré les siennes, luttait pour la refermer.

Finalement, Harry se dégagea, donnant une bonne poussée au torse anguleux de Percy, et Percy trébucha un peu en arrière dans l'herbe, avant de retrouver son équilibre et de remettre ses lunettes en place.

« Bien, » dit-il alors, s'éclaircissant la gorge, et l'ombre d'un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres. « C'est tout. »

Et Percy Transplana.

Harry resta immobile un instant, cilla, prit une profonde inspiration, et hurla.

« MAIS BORDEL QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ICI AUJOURD'HUI ? »

Seul le pépiement des oiseaux dans les arbres qui entouraient le jardin, et un hululement au loin qui était peut-être celui d'Hedwige, lui répondirent. Harry rentra en trombe dans le Terrier, prenant de longues inspirations par le nez, la mâchoire serrée en signe de détermination. Il allait trouver Charlie, il allait lui dire ce qui se passait, et il allait trouver le fin mot de ce comportement étrange des frères Weasley.

Il n'eut pas loin à aller pour trouver Charlie. Il ouvrit à la volée la porte de la cuisine, et le trouva là, assis calmement à siroter une tasse de thé – avec Bill, Percy, Fred et George.

_Merde._

« Salut Harry. » Charlie sourit.

« Charlie, je… – tes frères – ils – euh – je – » bredouilla Harry, tout en devenant rouge comme une tomate, ne sachant ni comment ni par quoi commencer.

Ron entra dans la cuisine à ce moment-là, et Harry le désigna d'un doigt tremblant.

« _Il_ a essayé de m'_embrasser_ ! » cria Harry, « Ce matin, dans la salle de bains ! » Harry se tourna vers Bill. « Il m'a fait des propositions indécentes, pour l'amour du ciel ! _Ils_… » il désignait les jumeaux, qui tremblaient sous les efforts qu'ils faisaient pour ne pas rire, et sa voix monta encore. « Ils… Ils… Ils m'ont _touché_ ! Et Percy vient de me peloter ! Dans le jardin ! A l'instant ! » Il serra les poings et se leva tremblant de rage et de confusion, pour venir se placer devant Charlie, qui se contenta de le regarder en battant des paupières, la bouche entrouverte.

« Wow, » commenta Bill avec détachement, « j'ai comme l'impression que le seul Weasley avec lequel tu n'as pas fricoté, c'est Charlie. »

« Tu vas certainement rectifier ça tout de suite, non, Harry ? » demanda Fred. Sa tentative de sollicitude manquait de sincérité, démentie qu'elle était par les larmes de rire qui lui coulaient des yeux.

Harry cilla. Une idée était en train de se former tout au fond de son esprit, et essayait de se frayer un chemin à travers la confusion et la colère. C'était quelque chose d'important, ou quelque chose qui croyait l'être, et alors que finalement l'idée parvenait à surnager dans le nuage d'émotions, la bouche de Harry forma un joli O.

« Vous… » il s'interrompit, n'étant pas tout à fait certain d'avoir raison.

Mais d'un autre côté, raisonna-t-il, quand est-ce que ça avait jamais suffi à l'arrêter ?

« Vous saviez ! » dit-il, dans un murmure choqué. « Vous _saviez_ ! » Tous les Weasley de la pièce, Charlie excepté, regardaient Harry avec un grand sourire. Charlie restait seulement assis, la bouche toujours entrouverte, les sourcils froncés.

« Ouais, ils savent, » dit-il finalement, se tournant afin de fusiller du regard ses frères, les uns après les autres. « Mais ils ont promis qu'ils te laisseraient tranquille jusqu'à ce que tu sois prêt à en parler. _Pas vrai ?_ » Il regardait Bill d'un œil sévère, et celui-ci affichait un air profondément coupable.

« Euh, » commença Bill. « Peut-être qu'on s'est dit qu'on en avait assez d'attendre. » Charlie se pencha vers Bill d'un air menaçant, mais Harry l'interrompit.

« Vous étiez au courant pour moi et… » Bill sourit, Fred et George se mirent à rire de plus belle, Percy eut une moue ironique, et Ron hocha la tête.

« Bien sûr qu'on était au courant, mec, » dit Ron, passant un bras autour des épaules de Harry. « Toi et Charlie, vous êtes parfaitement nouille l'un de l'autre. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour voir _ça_. »

« Et alors, ça ne vous… dérange pas, ou je sais pas ? » Harry se sentait de plus en plus bête au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Bien sûr qu'ils savaient – Monsieur et Madame Weasley devaient s'en être rendus compte également, et Ginny aussi, et…

Charlie se leva à ce moment-là, poussant Ron de côté d'un geste joueur.

« Bas les pattes, Ronnie, » dit-il en souriant. « Il est à moi. »

Harry s'affala dans les bras de Charlie, appuyant le front contre son torse. « Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils étaient au courant, » marmonna-t-il, glissant un bras autour de la taille de Charlie. C'était assurément bizarre de serrer Charlie dans ses bras devant tous ses frères, décida Harry, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait trop de mal à s'y habituer.

Charlie leva la main jusqu'aux cheveux de Harry, et déposa un baiser sur sa tête. « Je suis _tellement_ désolé pour ces idiots, Harry. Bill savait – il _sait_ juste les choses, ne me demande pas comment il fait – mais il m'avait promis de tenir sa langue. Je lui ai _dit_ que tu n'étais pas prêt. » Il embrassa Harry encore une fois.

« Ça va, maintenant, j'imagine, » répondit Harry, « je veux dire, c'est bizarre, mais c'est ok, non ? » Il leva la tête vers Charlie pour lui sourire, et Charlie se pencha pour capturer les lèvres de Harry dans un baiser.

« Trouvez-vous une chambre ! » cria Fred, lançant au couple une section de la _Gazette _roulée en boule. Harry tendit instinctivement une main pour l'attraper, et la renvoyer pile sur Fred depuis son havre sûr entre les bras de Charlie. Il plongea de nouveau la tête contre le torse de Charlie, tellement content d'être là, et il rit quand son projectile toucha apparemment sa cible – Fred laissa échapper un juron, et Charlie rit aussi.

« Tu dors dans ma chambre ce soir, alors ? » murmura Charlie dans les cheveux de Harry. Harry se contenta de hocher la tête contre le torse chaud de Charlie – la pièce se remplit de rires et d'épithètes joviaux, mais Harry n'en entendit rien, enlacé qu'il était par les bras de Charlie.

Il leva la tête et sourit, et les lèvres de Charlie se posèrent sur les siennes, et une fois encore les pages de la Gazette furent jetées dans leur direction, mais Harry s'en fichait. Il rit dans son baiser, ce qui fit rire Charlie lui aussi.

« Allons-y, » dit Charlie se dégageant de l'étreinte de Harry pour passer un bras solide autour de ses épaules.

« Où ? »

« N'importe où. C'est important ? »

« Je m'en fiche. » Harry sourit une fois encore alors qu'ils contournaient la table de cuisine, autour de laquelle cinq des frères Weasley se disputaient maintenant le reste du journal, le fait de voir Harry et Charlie ensemble ayant déjà perdu de sa nouveauté.

« Dis-moi un truc, Charlie, » demanda Harry, après plusieurs minutes à apprécier en silence le soleil, appuyé contre les jambes de Charlie dans le jardin.

« Quoi ? » Charlie passa affectueusement une main dans les cheveux de Harry, et Harry se tortilla un peu pour parvenir à le regarder.

« _Comment_ est-ce que Bill a su ? »

« Je te l'ai dit, il _sait_ les choses. Et apparemment, à en croire mon éloquent jeune frère, nous sommes nouille l'un de l'autre. »

Harry reprit sa position contre les jambes de Charlie, tournant le visage vers le soleil.

« Je peux vivre avec ça, » déclara-t-il, et un moment après qu'il l'ait dit, il réalisa que c'était vrai.

Et ce n'était pas si mal, finalement, de se rendre compte que rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.


End file.
